Cuestión de un Besito
by killingdolly
Summary: Viñeta. Solo es cuestión de un besito Pensó de nuevo Billy. Pero tras sentir el choque de sus labios, los labios de Charlie. Oh, el quería mas que un besito. Slash. Respuesta al Reto Parejas Retorcidas & Co.


Disclaimer- _lalala los personajes son de Meyer, ya lo sabemos todos lalala._

N/A— Bueno esta es mi segunda respuesta al reto, un titulo ridículo, pero si tiene coherencia.

* * *

**Cuestión de un Besito**

**.**

La playa de la Push se encontraba sola ese domingo por la mañana, las suaves brisas, las olas chocantes y el suave sonido de las aves era lo único que lo acompañaba.

Charlie Swan suspira perezosamente mientras se sienta cuidadosamente en la silla reclinable, pone su cerveza fría en el portavasos de la silla y levanta las piernas hasta que sus pies se recargan en el pequeño banco de enfrente.

Esto era vida.

Era lo único que necesitaba, calma, paz, comodidad y cerveza…

— ¿Perdiéndote en tus pensamientos de nuevo Charlie? —Pregunto Billy Black a su lado.

Y Claro su mejor amigo.

—Bueno necesito relajarme, ya es mucho con que tenga que estar en casa con los preparativos de la boda de mi hija de 18 años, —Rezongo Charlie.

—Te entiendo, me paso lo mismo con Rebecca y Rachel, —

—Pero al menos tú tienes a Jacob y a los otros, yo solo me quedare sin nadie, —El semblante de voz de Charlie cambio abruptamente de enojo a tristeza. —esperaba que al menos Bella se quedara un poco más, ya es suficiente con que una mujer que haya amado se valla. —

—Hey, Charlie, calma amigo, recuerda que siempre me tendrás a mí, —Billy le palmeo el hombro a Charlie y el sonreía.

_........_

_El Frio viento apaleaba todo a su alrededor, la noche era oscura, sin luna ni estrellas, el mar se volvió ruidoso y rudo, las as olas se golpeaban entre sí, chocaban y se mezclaban entre ellas, así como las emociones de Charlie._

—_Charlie, calma, no te alteres…—Billy le palmeo la espalda consoladoramente._

—_Es que no entiendes, Renee se fue, tomo a la niña… ¡Maldita sea, ella se fue! —Charlie por primera vez sollozaba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amigo, este solo le daba ligeros apretones y le palmeaba el hombro, consolándolo._

—_Debiste saberlo Charlie, tú mismo me habías dicho que sentías que Renee no le gustaba aquí, —_

— _¡Pensé que se quedaría, que lo haría por mí, esta casa es la única que puedo pagar, mierda, ¿Acaso no o entendía?! —_

—_Charlie, ya no pienses en ella, ya paso, ella se fue y no fue lo suficiente para amarte, —Confortaba Billy. Al ver a su mejor amigo destrozado lo hacía sentir un retorcijo en su estomago y maldecía a Renee por ser la causante._

—_Lo sé, tal vez si debí llevarla a Arizona cuando me lo pidió, —_

—_Tonterías Charlie. Piensa en otra cosa, debes distraerte, ¿Qué tal una cerveza? —_

—_La cerveza no puede arreglarlo Billy. —_

_Billy medito unos segundos, Necesitaba distraer a su amigo, quería quitarle la tristeza de sus ojos, darle algo de felicidad, algo en que ocuparse,… algo placentero._

_«Solo es cuestión de un besito Rachel, después veras que la cortadita ya ni siquiera dolerá» Le decía su esposa a su hija cada vez que ella salía lastimada._

_Bueno, dudo mucho que un beso duela, pensó Billy._

_Y En segundos, así como chocaron las olas del mar, así chocaron sus labios._

_Los labios de Billy con los de Charlie, los mejores amigos._

_Charlie se quedo en shock, por primera vez su mente quedo en blanco, solo consciente de sus emociones, del bruto e intenso movimiento de los labios de Billy contra los de él. Por instinto, por el amor que se tienen entre amigos, respondió._

_«Solo es cuestión de un besito» Pensó de nuevo Billy. Pero tras sentir el choque de sus labios, los labios de Charlie. _

_Oh, el quería mas que un besito._

_Las manos no tardaron en cobrar vida, los roces, feroces besos, frotes, caricias y el deseo eran los protagonistas de la pintura del mar._

_Los gemidos, aullidos, nombres murmurados, gruñidos y gimoteados eran la música de las Olas._

_........_

—Lo sé Billy, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo ese es tu trabajo. —Bromeo Charlie.

Después de todo aun si no estaba su familia, estaba Billy, el se encargaría de no hacerlo sentir solo, de distraerlo, como todos los domingos por la mañana.

* * *

**Bueno, es el slash mas decente que he escrito.**

**-Meriba.**


End file.
